El baile de la muerte
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: UA. Se encuentrasn dos cadáveres de dos chicos desaparecidos hace 4 años, es hora de que el misterio sea aclarado por el agente Alfred y su equipo de policias. Cap 4 arriba perdon por la tardanza
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal?, espero que bien. Aquí os dejo un fic que se me ocurrió mientras veía la serie "caso abierto" la otra tarde.**

**Advertencias: este fic contiene Yaoi (chico x chico), si no te gusta no entiendo que haces leyendo esta historia, así que da media vuelta que luego no quiero quejas ni traumas ni nada por el estilo; si has decidido seguir leyendo déjame advertirte que habrá algo de Lime y muerte de personajes. Sin más dilación mi fic**

**Un besazo muy fuerte.**

**

* * *

**

"_**este caso no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, cualquier coincidencia con ella será **_

_**pura casualidad"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**23 de diciembre de 2007-Nueva York**

Era una linda noche antes de la navidad, las luces típicas de estas fechas iluminaban las grandes calles de aquella ciudad cubierta de una fina capa de nieve. En un callejón había un centro cultural llamado "Gauken Hetalia", y colgando de la puerta de entrada un gran cartel que rezaba " Esta noche exhibición de nuestros alumnos, de 18.45 a 22.00. Disfruten".

Del interior salía la música de una banda de rock, la gente los aclamaba, a la guitarra y cantando había un chico rubio, de ojos verdes y cejas muy pobladas que llebaba estampada en la camiseta la bandera de Inglaterra, a su izquierda un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules tocaba el bajo, su camiseta era la bandera de Gales, y el batería, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes tenía puesta a modo de pañuelo la bandera de escocia, y en el logo de su batería se podía leer el nombre del grupo "UK rules"; pero nosotros nos vamos a centrar en uno de los camerinos, donde estaban tres jóvenes reunidos, el más mayor por altura era un joven rubio, de ojos azules y piel pálida que vestía un esmoquin negro, a su lado izquierdo reposaba un violín de madera. Al lado de este apoyado en una taquilla había un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos rojos vestido totalmente de negro, en su cabeza había un pequeño pollito amarillo que dormitaba tranquilo, y apoyado en uno de los lavabos estaba un joven de cabellos castaños completamente despeinados y ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas, vestía una camisa blanca un poco abierta que dejaba ver su piel canela, además vestía unos pantalones negros que marcaban su esbelta figura.

-vamos Antonio, es raro verte tan nervioso-dijo el de ojos rojos-solo es un baile

-pero Gilbert, es que va ha haber mucha gente-suspiró el de cabellos castaños-¿y si me pasa como a Yekaterina que me quedo quieto sin saber que hacer?

-eso no pasará _mon ami-_dijo el rubio con seguridad- eres el mejor bailarín de esta escuela, no es la primera vez que actuas.

-ya pero, Francis, es la primera vez que vendrán ojeadores-suspiró el de ojos jade-¡y si la cago?

-No lo harás, bailarás genial como siempre.-animó el rubio-además él bailará contigo ¿no?

Un sonrojo cruzó el rostro del moreno, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Antonio nos toca-dijo una voz con acento ruso

-Si, ya voy-se separó de los lavabos para abrazarse a sus amigos-apoyadme vale.

-Claro-rió el rubio-eso no se duda _mona mi_

-somos el "bad friend trio" nos animamos siempre-dijo el otro.

El moreno sonrió como siempre solía hacer antes de salir por la puerta hacia el escenario.

**20 de Noviembre de 2011-Unidad especial de investigación **

Era un día frío de noviembre, las temperaturas habían descendido más de lo previsto y la gente evitaba a toda costa salir a la calle, en una de las oficinas había un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero marrón, en sus manos había una hamburguesa de tres pisos, que era observada con delicadeza a traves de sus gafas.

-Let´s eat.-se dijo, pero antes de que pudiese dar un bocado algo le arrebató su querida hamburguesa-¿pero quien ha sido el gilipo….?¿argentino?

-Alfred,¿se podé saber que hases boludo?-dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos ambarinos que en esos momentos tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Pues trataba de comer, pero alguien me quitó la comida-dijo enfurruñado

-¿y que hasés comiendo si aún no toca?-volvió a preguntar el argentino

-Tenía hambre y un gran heroe como yo no debe pasar hambre, ¿me entiendes Sergio?

-Mira no te mato…¡no se por que no te mato!-le gritó Sergio

-¿Por que soy tu compañero y me quieres mucho?-inquirió el americano con cara de no haber roto un plato.

-con esa cara de boludo solo aumentas las ganas que tengo de tirarte por la ventana-siseó el argentino.

-esto Agente Sergio-llamó una vocecilla, y allí estaba en pie una versión más pequeña del americano, su hermanastro Mattew.

-¿Pasa algo Matti?-Sergio se relajó era tan facil calmarse con el canadiense cerca

-Su hermano ha llamado, han encontrado dos cadáveres en el fondo el lago de Central Park

-vale-se giró a ver al rubio que trataba inútilmente de recuperar su hamburguesa-tú y tu hermano iréis al parque.

Al pobre Alfred se le cayó el alma a los pies, adiós a su almuerzo.

-Vámonos Matt-suspiró saliendo de su despacho.

**20 de Noviembre de 2011-Central Park**

Alfred y Matt llegaron al parque en cuestión de minutos, allí les esperaba la versión reducida del argentino, a su lado había dos cadáveres tendidos sobre una manta.

-buenos días chicos-saludó el moreno

-Hola Diego, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo el americano

-Dos varones de unos dieciocho años de edad, murieron a causa de un disparo, a este-señaló al más bajito-le dispararon entre la tercera y cuarta costilla una muerte dolorosa este tenía la bala incrustada en la sien-dijo mostrando dos balas que tenía recogidas en una bolsita de plástico- creo que el gigante le mató y luego se suicidó.

-Es lo más problable-dijo Matt-¿alguna identificación?

El moreno sacó de su bolsillo dos carteras una de ellas estaba forrada con la bandera de España y la otra con la bandera soviética, Alfred tomó la española y su hermano la otra.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo nacido el 12 de Febrero de 1993, en Madrid-leyó Alfred-nacionalidad española

-Iván Braginski nacido el 22 de diciembre de 1993 en Moscú nacionalidad rusa.

-amos no me jodas-exclamó otro chico con acento mejicano acercándose a los hermanos y quitándoles las carteras-si son ellos carajo.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los mejores bailarines de la academia "Gauken Hetalia"-dijo-hace años que desaparecieron.

-¿y nadie denunció?

-La escuela lo hizo, pero al parecer había posibilidad de que se fueran a España.

-Ya veo-suspiró el americano-pues muy lejos no fueron

-Avisaré a los números que tengamos del caso-dijo Matt

**20 de Noviembre de 2011-Unidad especial de investigación  
**

Estaban Matt y Alfred en el despacho del mayor esperando a las únicas personas que habían cogido el teléfono cuando les habían llamado, llebavan un buen rato esperando cuando una cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta apareció de la nada.

-_Desolé desolé_-dijo el muchacho rubio de veintidós años se le notaba cansado-el taxista se perdió.-extendió su mano-_Je suis Francis Bonnefoy_

-Encantado señor Bonnefoy-saludó mattew- es usted un gran violinista, pero, ¿no esta con usted el señor Gilbert?

-En seguida viene está discutiendo con el taxista-rió nerviosamente

Acto seguido apareció un hombre de cabellera gris y ojos rojos despotricando insultos en aleman contra quien seguramente era el taxista.

-¿Gilbert Beilschmid?-dijo tratando de decir bien el nombre el canadiense, cosa que consiguió tras morderse la lengua tres veces

-Si, ¿ha pasado algo?-preguntó el alemán-tengo clase en un rato.

ALfred les mostró la foto de Antonio la del carné de identidad.

-¿Conocen a este chico?

-¿Es Antonio?,¿le han encontrado?,¿está bien?-preguntó rápidamente el francés.

-Si, le hemos encontrado-Alfred sacó las fotos de los cadáveres haciendo que Francis se llevase las manos a la cara horrorizado, Gilbert casi se desmaya-pero, lo lamento estaba muerto.

-E-esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Gilbert, las lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos-Antonio no puede estar muerto.

-Lo siento, pero es así-Matt trataba de calmar al prusiano- encontramos al señor Fernández con un disparo letal, y a su lado el cadáver de…

-Iván Braginski-dijo Francis con la voz rota por el llanto-reconocería esa bufanda en cualquier lado.

-Si creemos que Iván le mató y luego se suicidó-afirmó el canadiense.

-eso es mentira-Gilbert golpeó la mesa con la mano-Iván nunca haría daño a Antonio, eran novios, Iván amaba demasiado a Antonio, nunca le pondría la mano encima.

-Se iban a casar-dijo Francis acariciando la foto de Antonio-¿Recuerdas, Gilbert, el día que nos lo dijo?

-Claro.

-**Flash Back-**

**7 de Julio de 2007-Apartamentos Ancient Roma-4º piso-habitación 43.**

Estaban un Francis y un Gilbert de dieciocho años jugando a la play station tranquilamente cuando como un vendaval Antonio abrió la puerta de la casa y se interpuso en el campo de visión de ambos chicos.

-¡¿se puede saber que te pasa?-le gritó Gilbert, para luego mirar el rostro del moreno-¿y esa sonrisa de idiota?

-¿Ha pasado algo?-inquirió Francis, Antonio asintió

-¿Recordáis que os dije que el gobierno de mi país está homologando los matrimonios homosexuales?-ambos amigos asintieron. Antonio les mostró su mano izquierda, en el dedo anular de esta había un anillo de plata, un anillo de pedida.

Franis y Gilbert miraron del anillo a su portador varias veces con la boca abierta.

-¿Significa lo que creo que significa?-preguntó Gilbert con desconcierto.

-¡Iván me ha pedido que me case con él!-gritó Antonio lleno de alegría

Los tres amigos se abrazaron con ilusión, Antonio e Iván llevaban saliendo dos años y ahora iban a tomar ese paso tan importante.

-Quiere que vallamos a España estas navidades a casarnos-dijo con ilusión-ya está preparando todo,¿vosotros vendréis, verdad?

-Aunque no estuviesemos invitados iríamos-rió Francis

-no te librarás de Ore-sama tan fácilmente-el de ojos rojos le abrazó.

**-End flash back-**

**20 de Noviembre de 2011-Unidad especial de investigación **

-Estaba tan feliz-rió Francis-quien hubiera dicho que no habría llegado a casarse.

-¿Por qué no estaban con él si les dijo que se iba a España?-inquirió Matt

-Él no nos dijo nada-Gilbert se secó las lágrimas-creíamos que se había ido de estrangis, todo el mundo lo creyó salvo unos pocos que decidimos buscarles, antonio no se iría sin avisar.

-¿Saben si su amigo tenía algún enemigo?

-No, beuno había un chico que siempre le molestaba-dijo Francis- a mi también, pero era mutuo en mi caso.

-¿Te refieres a?

-Si, Arthur Kirkland

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Merece comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: aquí la segunda parte. Disfruten.

* * *

**Gauken Hetalia**

Sergio y Alfred entraron en el centro, los pasillos estaban concurridos por alumnos de distintas nacionalidades que hablaban entre ellos como si nada.

-¿perdona el aula de música?-preguntó a un joven de dieciséis años, rubio y de ojos azules con cara de mala uva, se fijó en el nombre de la tarjetita que había prendida en su camisa- esto... Ludwing Biech...

-Es esa de allí-respondió con acento centro europeo-pero están dando clase desde hace rato y el profesor Kirkland odia la impuntualidad y que le interrumpan.

-¿vos no serás el hermano de Gilbert verdad?-inquirió el argentino, y le rubio corrió a taparse el cuello donde tenía un chupetón muy sonrojado.

-Ssi-dijo nervioso-si no les importa me marcho, que si no no llegó a teatro.

El rubio se marchó de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-parece que le hubiesen metido un petardo por el culo-bromeó el americano.

-un petardo no, pero casi-rió el argentino- y creo que se quien ha sido

-A veces no te entiendo-suspiró el americano.

Abrieron la puerta del aula de música donde un joven rubio de pobladas cejas y ojos verdes hierba sostenía una guitarra eléctrica roja y les miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿se les ofrece algo?-preguntó con fuerte acento inglés controlando su ira.

-Somos los agentes Jones y Franco-dijo el argentino mostrando su placa-¿sos vos el señor Arthur Kirkland?-el inglés asintió-¿podríamos hablar a solas?

-Chicos-se dirigió a su clase- practicad un poco de "Master of Pupets", en seguida vuelvo-se quitó la guitarra y salió de la sala junto a los agentes.

Les condujo hacia un despacho, su despacho y se sentó en su silla.

-¿que se les ofrece?

-¿Conocía usted a Antonio Fernández Carriedo?-preguntó Sergio

- Claro, como para no-dijo con una sonrisa- era un chaval apasionante, se marchó con su novio hace cuatro años creo

-No llego a hacerlo.

-¿_Wath_?-parecía sorprendido-_that´s imposible he say that.._

-No se haga el tonto señor Kirkland, usted ya lo sabía-dijo Alfred- usted se la pasaba molestando a Antonio siempre que podía y de pronto aparece muerto

-No lo niego.-dijo tranquilo-pero yo no lo maté

-No mienta

-¡No me llame mentiroso señor Jones!-gritó perdiendo la paciencia y levantándose del asiento-¡yo no podría haberle matado por que le quería!

Esa confesión dejó a ambos agentes de piedra, Arthur cayó sobre la silla, llevándose una mano a la frente

-¿le quería?-el americano vio una foto del inglés junto a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño abrazados- permítame que discrepe, pero esta chica parece su novia

-Es mi prometida

-Pues si es su prometida es por que es usted hetero-dijo el argentino

-Si, soy hetero-admitió-pero hubo un chico que me enamoró, Antonio logró enamorarme con su oscura forma de ser.

-**Flash back-**

**7 de diciembre de 2006**

Era una fría noche de otoño, tan fría era que parecía como si ya fuese invierno, para su suerte su país de origen era bastante frío en invierno, aún así se apretó bien la bufanda amarilla y salió del centro cultural; al pasar por un callejón pudo oir unas voces, una de ellas bastante enfadada, se asomó al callejón y pudo ver a un Antonio de quince años, bastante abrigado mirando con mezcla de altanería y furia a un chico de piel morena, que llevaba una máscara blanca, este último estaba tirado en el suelo y sangraba por uno de los labios.

-Creí haberte dicho que no te metieras con Lovino-dijo el hispano, su voz estaba cargada de rabia-¿Porqué no me has hecho caso?

-¿Porqué debería hacerlo?-inquirió el chico que tenía acento turco-Puedo meterme con quien me de la santa gana, y tu protegido, el italiano ese no es una excepción.

-¿sabes cual es el problema Sadiq?-la sonrisa que Antonio lucía era cada vez más ancha, logrando que a Arthur y a Sadiq se les pusiesen los pelos de punta, el turco negó-Que si te metes con Lovino, te metes conmigo y yo soy una de esas personas con las que no hay que meterse.

Sadiq trató de alejarse, pero Antonio le agarró por el hombro en un gesto "amigable", se miraron directamente a los ojos, Arthur pudo notar el miedo turco y la excitación de ver esos ojos verdes hieráticos.

-Esto, es solo una advertencia, la próxima vez que te metas con Lovino, o con alguno de mis protegidos-apretó el agarre- te partiré los brazos, te cortaré las piernas y las ataré a estos para que te duela el triple.

Sadiq asintió y entonces la mirada de Antonio volvió a ser dulce, tierna y cálida.

-**Flash Back end-**

**Gauken Hetalia-despacho de Arthur.**

-Esa mirada me encantaba-admitió- esa mirada cargada de odio, de ira, de altanería-dijo-esa sonrisa de altanería, esa que deseaba borrar cuando me era dirigida, pero que a la vez era tan necesaria para mi, era como el agua-miró a los agentes- yo podía presumir de conocer al verdadero Antonio, no a ese de las sonrisas y la calidez, el ángel del centro, sino al demonio español.

-¿Sabe usted quien era ese joven de la pelea?-preguntó Alfred

-Sadiq no se que-dijo haciendo memoria-pero esa no era la primera vez que recibía, Antonio le dió varias veces por meterse con Lovino Vargas, odiaba que hiciesen daño a ese chaval de primero.

-¿Sabes donde podemos encontrar a esos dos?-preguntó Sergio.

-Lovino trabaja aquí-dijo con seriedad-da clases de cocina y Sadiq creo que trabaja en un restaurante, pero no sé. La otra protegida de Antonio podría decírselo, está en el aula de audiovisuales, pregunten por Erika Van Robben.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: lamento la tardanza, pero tuve problemitas de inspiración (mira mal a su musa), espero que os guste este capitulo**.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Alfred y Sergio se dirigieron hacia el aula de audiovisuales, esta vez esperaron cinco minutos hasta que la clase terminó y pudieron entrar. La profesora de audiovisuales era una joven de cabellos castaños casi rubios y ojos verdes, su pelo estaba adornado con una diadema.

-¿Erika Van Robben?-preguntó Sergio a la chica que en estos momentos guardaba unos videos en su cajón.

-Si, soy yo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Si, venimos de la policía-dijo Alfred adelantándose- así que confiese fue usted quien cometió el asesinato.

-¿Asesinato?-preguntó la chica sorprendida

-No haga caso a este boludo-dijo Sergio dándole una colleja a Alfred- dice cosas sin pensar.

-¿Han mencionado asesinato?-preguntó la voz profunda de un hombre tras los dos agentes

-Vincent-dijo Erika con una sonrisa-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine para invitarte a comer-Vincent, que era un chico rubio de ojos aguamarina, se acercó a la joven y le besó la frente- Pero creo que tendrá que esperar

-¿Quien es usted?, ¿no será el asesino?-acusó Alfred ganándose un golpe más fuerte del argentino.

-No, me llamo Vincent Van Robben-dijo el rubio-soy el hermano de Erika

-Pues bien, tengo entendido que ustedes conocían a Antonio Fernández Carriedo-dijo Sergio.

-Ese idiota-suspiró Vincent-éramos algo así como sus protegidos, aunque yo me fui de su lado con Arthur, pero mi hermana se quedó

-Pues lamento informarles de que encontramos su cadáver en el fondo del lago de Central Park-informó Alfred, Erika se llevó las manos a la boca y se abrazó a su hermano.-lamentamos su pérdida

-No me lo creo, ese idiota no puede estar muerto-dijo Vincent, un sentido de culpa le corroía por dentro- tiene que estar mintiendo

-Lo siento pero no, encontramos su cadáver junto al de Iván Braginski ambos en el fondo del lago-informó Sergio

-Cuando Lovi se enteré le dará algo-murmuró Erika con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero hay que decírselo-dijo Vincent.

-Queríamos saber si ustedes saben algo de la noche en que fueron asesinados-Sergio se acercó y le tendió un pañuelo a la joven

-Peleamos-dijo Vincent- peleamos por que quería que Erika dejase su protección

_Flash back_

_Camerino de Antonio_

_Estaba Antonio terminando de vestirse cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven Vincent._

_-Vincent, ¿viniste a verme?-preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa_

_-He venido a hablar contigo-dijo el rubio con pesadez- quiero que dejes que Erika venga conmigo_

_-Eso no es decisión mía y lo sabes-refutó el hispano sin perder la sonrisa-es cosa de ella._

_-Pero si tú la echases ella vendría conmigo._

_-¿Y ganarme su odio?-dijo-no, gracias._

_-Oye cabrón-le espetó avanzándo hacia él con el puño en alto- vas a dejar a mi hermana en paz o te machacaré._

_-¿Sin Arthur?-rió el hispano- No podrías_

_-Serás..._

_-¡Vincent!-gritó una joven Lea desde la puerta-¿que haces?_

_-Erika-murmuraron ambos_

_-Yo decido si irme contigo o no-le espetó la chica- y hasta que no controles tu carácter nada de nada._

_Vincent soltó a Antonio y se marchó de allí sin mediar palabra._

_-Uff, su carácter no ha menguado-suspiró la joven_

_-Pronto mejorará ya lo verás-animó Antonio a la chica- oye Eri-la llamó poniendo su mano en el hombro femenino- prómeteme que si a mi me pasa algo volverás con Vincent y te llevarás a Lovi contigo._

_-¿Porqué dices eso?_

_-Tu solo prométemelo-los ojos verdes se clavaron en los femeninos _

_-te lo prometo Antonio._

_Fin del Fash back_

_Aula de audiovisuales_

_-Su mirada era triste-dijo Erika-parecía como si supiese que iba a morir_

_-¿Saben de alguien que quisiera matarlo?._

_-Había una chica, la hermana pequeña de Iván-dijo Vincent- cuando Antonio comenzó a salir con Iván empezó a perseguirle por los pasillos como una loca._

_-Estaba obsesionada con su hermano-dijo Erika-pobre del que se acercase a él._

_-Si Iván ya daba miedo solo, imagínese con la loca de su hermana._

_-¿Saben donde podemos encontrarla?_

_-pero la profesora de baile, la señorita Galia-dijo Vincent-puede tener su número._

_Muchas gracias._

_-Por favor encuentren a quien fue-Alfred asintió y salió de allí seguido de Sergio_

_-Debí pedirle perdón-murmuró Vincent antes de caer presa del llanto._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos aquí os traigo y con mucho retraso la continuación de este, vamos a decir esperado, fic.

Espero que os guste.

Un besazo.

* * *

Dentro de una sala llena de espejos una mujer algo mayor de cabellos canosos y ojos azules impartía su clase cuando Alfred y Sergio irrumpieron de mala manera.

-¿Se les ha perdido algo?-preguntó la señora con un deje de ira en su voz.

-Si, lamentamos irrumpir así en su clase-se disculpó Sergio obligando a Alfred a hacer lo mismo- pero no s preguntábamos si es usted la señorita Galia.

-si soy yo,¿Qué desean?

-Somos los agentes Jones y Franco- dijo mostrando su placa- ¿podríamos hablar a solas?

La mujer asintió, hizo unas señas a sus alumnos y estos salieron de la clase mirando de reojo a los policías.

-Bien, ¿de que se trata?

-¿Conocía usted a los señores Antonio Fernández e Iván Braginski?-preguntó Alfred

-Oh, ¿cómo olvidarlos?, eran mis mejores alumnos-suspiró la mujer, sus ojos azules brillaron como el cielo en un día de verano-lo único que no me gustó fue que se fueran sin decir nada.

-No se fueron sin decir nada, les obligaron a irse-dijo el americano

-perdone, pero no entiendo.

-Sus alumnos no fueron a ninguna parte-dijo Sergio- los encontramos hace unas horas en el lago de Central Park muertos

La mujer tuvo que agarrarse a una de las barras que usaban para el ballet y no desmayarse. Esa noticia no se la esperaba.

-Mis pobres niños- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos- no se merecían morir, quizás fue culpa mía, nunca debí ponerlos a bailar juntos, sabía que despertarían el interés y la envidia, oh Dios maldiga a su asesino.

-Señora, ¿Por qué dice que puede ser culpa suya?-preguntó Alfred curioso

-Hace años que Iván y Antonio estaban en esta escuela, ambos tenían su estilo propio, Iván amaba el ballet, la elegancia, la perfección en sus movimientos todo eso y mucho más le hacía ser un gran bailarín- suspiró- en cambio Antonio era más pasional, el sol corría por sus venas, ponía pasión en cada paso en cada ritmo. Eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Ambos eran los mejores en su estilo, así que un día se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño experimento.

**28 de Enero de 2005- Centro cultural Gauken- Aula de Danza.**

Estaban sentados en el suelo varios jóvenes, entre ellos Antonio e Iván que se habían visto por primera vez, ya que asistían a horas diferentes debido a sus estilos. La profesora se paró ante ellos y comezó su charla.

-Bien chicos, os he reunido a mis dos clases de danza por un motivo especial-dijo sonriente- se me ha ocurrido una pequeña pillería, me parece una tontería separar mis clases cuando mis alumnos pueden aprender tanto los unos de los otros, por eso declaro estas clases unidas.-se escucharon varios murmullos-lo primero será hacer parejas nuevas, mixtas entre alumnos de ambas clases.

-Pero eso no puede ser, ya nos hemos habituado a nuestra pareja-se quejó un joven de pelo largo castaño y rasgos chicos que estaba sentado al lado de Iván- si hacemos eso nuestro nivel bajará.

-No tiene de que preocuparse señor Yao, creo que todos sois lo suficientemente listos y tenéis tan buen nivel como para adaptaros a vuestra nueva pareja-sonrió la mujer-bien la primera pareja serán Antonio Fernández-sonrió el aludido- e Iván Braginski

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, y por primera vez ambos se miraron, notando como se les secaba la boca y se perdían el uno en los ojos del otro.

-Un placer conocerte Iván-le dijo el hispano con dos besos- espero que trabajemos bien juntos.

-Da.

**Instituto Gauken- Aula de danza- actualidad**

-ojalá los hubiese separado, quizás así no se habrían enamorado, y seguramente no se habrían muerto.-lloró la mujer afligida- pero es que bailaban tan bien.

-¿Usted les vio enamorarse?-la mujer asintió

-Era tan obvio, Antonio siempre se sonrojaba cuando Iván le miraba, y este no dejaba de mirarle, había filing entre los dos, una unión muy profunda-la mujer sonrió con melancolía- era lo que se llamaba amor a primera vista.

**2 de Febrero de 2005- Salón de Actos de Centro cultural Gauken.**

Se encontraban Antonio e Iván solos en el escenario, no había nadie más con ellos, estaban únicamente acompañados por la música. Hacían sus movimientos siguiendo el ritmo y disimuladamente se buscaban con la mirada. Desde la sala de proyecciones la profesora Galia los observaba al igual que había hecho con los otros.

_Bailar de lejos no es bailar,  
es como estar bailando solo  
tú bailando en tu volcán,  
y a dos metros de ti  
bailando yo en el polo._

Bailaban acompasados, algo separados, buscándose con la mirada sin perder en ningún momento el ritmo.

_Probemos una sola vez, bailar pegados como a fuego  
abrazados al compás, sin separar jamás  
tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo._

Se acercaron poco a poco, extendiendo una de las manos hasta que se rozaron, Iván le atrajo hacia él con delicadeza, y Antonio posó su cabeza en su pecho.

_Bailar__ pegados es bailar,  
igual que baila el mar con los delfines,  
corazón con corazón, en un solo salón dos bailarines_

Notaban sus corazones sincronizados mientras se movían por el escenario, en un pequeño movimiento cayeron los dos al suelo, Antonio bajo Iván, el cual para no aplastarle se sostenía a cuatro patas.

_Corazón__ con corazón, y en un solo salón  
abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,  
sintiéndonos la piel,_

El dolor del golpe dio lugar al sonrojo, en el reproductor Sergio Dalma seguía su canción, pero ninguno de los dos le hacía caso ya, estaban demasiado ocupados perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Antonio alzó su mano y tocó el rostro de Iván con suavidad haciendo que este cerrase los ojos ante la caricia.

_Nuestra balada va a sonar,  
vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar.  
bailar pegados es bailar,_

Poco a poco Iván descendió su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Antonio, y entonces lo supo, había encontrado a la persona con quien quería estar.

**Centro cultural GAuken- Aula de Danza- Actualidad**

-Cuando les vi besarse, sentí que había hecho bien, pero ahora…

-No se preocupe, usted hizo muy bien-dijo Sergio apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer- nosotros encontraremos al asesino.

-Pero antes una cosa- la mujer miró a Alfred-¿podría darnos la dirección de Natalia Braginski?

* * *

En cuanto pueda traigo la continuación.

Mientras hagan sus apuesta, ¿quien mató a los amantes?, el que acierte se llevará la dedicatoria del último capi


End file.
